Jewels and Shuriken
by iamPaladin
Summary: The Tsukigakure was rumored to hold two Inu Youkai as its guardians. During the Third Shinobi war the village was destroyed, the two youkai were locked in a strong seal, and they find themselves within the walls of Konoha.


**Story Name:** Jewels and Shuriken

**Author(s):** iamPaladin

**Rating:** T (May possibly change to M)

**Original Posting Date:** 01/07/2007

**Updated Posting Date:** 09/16/2013

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any locations, affiliations, or rights to Inuyasha or Naruto nor do I hold rights to any characters in this story except for Yume.

* * *

The air seemed to crackle with energy, power unlike any other was being called to play, and everywhere throughout the Western Lands there was unrest. The sky was filled with black lightning, the Void was opening wider and wider, and many of the youkai stared in horror as the strongest were pulled into the darkness. Deep within the Western Keep stood a young woman, her snow white hair was pulled up in a high tail while chin length bangs framed her face, and she made sure to strap both of her heirloom swords to the leather strap around her waist. The rest of the House of the Moon was in a panic, servants and nobles alike, and yet she walked calmly to the quarters where her father sat. On his wall was an oil painting of her mother, who had passed from illness nearly a century ago, and the young woman stared at that portrait for a long moment. "You have prepared yourself. We shall jump into the heart of the Void together." They two proud Inu Youkai planned to head face first into the threat, planning to either die or fight their way to the other side, and so they made sure to wear the armor for those of their station. The Western Lord smiled at his daughter, though she was only three quarters of Youkai blood she stood strong, and the pair shifted to orbs of light before heading for the large gaping slash in the sky. They paused, just under the void, and he looked at her. "Yume. Whatever happens just know that I love you." Her eyes watered and she nodded. "I love you too, Tou-san." They clasped hands and jumped, into the darkness, and they held each other close as a chill set in around them. The darkness roared and consumed any colors and sounds, leaving them in the stillness of nothing, but as soon as the feeling came it was gone.

The green grass below them smelled sweet, the meadow was full of wildflowers, and the pair looked at one another before looking around once more. "Ah! Its not a shooting star, it was people!" Two young boys were staring at them, wide eyed, and the older male nodded. "Where are we?" The boys grinned. "You're standing on the land that will become the Tsukigakure! We want to be the best shinobi village ever." The woman hummed. "It is an honor to meet you. I am Aoitsuki Yume and this is my father Aoitsuki Sesshoumaru, we are Inu Youkai from a far away land, and we seek refuge." The two boys gasped. "Y-youkai? Really?" Yume nodded and allowed her youki to rise, shifting to her canine form, and though she wasn't as large as her father the girl was still the size of a three story building. Her fur was sleek, short length and white in color, but her ears and tail had longer fur on them while her ears drooped down rather than standing up. On her face were her father's markings, since her mother was only a hanyou with no royal lineage, and the boys grinned. "Wow!" Her pink nose nudged them, making them pet her fur gently, and Sesshoumaru huffed gently before changing to his own primal form. The male was the size of a large animal summon, at least twice the height of his daughter, and after the boys finished gawking the pair shifted back to their humanoid forms. "Will you live in the Tsukigakure? We will welcome you gladly. I am Okita Kezu and this is my cousin Akuro Shinji." The boys offered, making the youkai glance at one another, and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Are you two the only ones?" The boys nodded. "We're all that's left but we were Jounin when the Uchiha Clan came and attacked so we know all about what it takes to be a shinobi." The pair of youkai followed them to the small village, they planned to raise a strong shinobi village and ask the Daimiyo for permission to name themselves the Tsukigakure, and so Sesshoumaru and Yume made it their goal to help Kezu and Shinji make the Tsukigakure a true village.

* * *

The peace of the forest was shattered as the Tsukigakure awoke to the howling of their guardians, the two Inuyoukai had long reigned over the village as its sacred protectors, and the shinobi who were sleeping all woke and prepared for battle. To their horror they could see the two canine fighting something, a large creature, and as they drew nearer they saw the legendary Senju Hashirama was fighting their guardians while the army of Konoha stood nearby. "Begone, demons!" Hashirama shouted, his Wood Style techniques were flying to get a hold on either one, and Yume dodged an arm before she summoned a burst of green youki into her mouth and shot it at the male. The poison melted through his wood, more potent than any duman made mixture, and the shinobi of the Tsukigakure moved to stand before their guardians. "Senju Hashirama, of Konohagakure, why have you come to attack our sacred guardians?" The Kurokage asked, standing firm, and Hashirama paused in his recovery to look at them. The Tsukigakure was a relatively new hidden village, having just gotten the allowance of the Daimiyo to be their country's namesake shinobi village, and their Kurokage was relatively new. "These demons will decieve you, as their kin have, and kill all of you. Why do you defend them?" Sanzu laughed. "Sesshoumaru-sama and Yume-sama have been a part of the Tsukigakure since my great-great-great grandfather and his cousin planned its creation. For all that time if they had wanted us dead we would be, they can fend you off can't they, so why then have they helped the village grow and thrive if what you say is true?" The Senju frowned. "Your affection for those things will be your downfall." Yume snarled and shifted, it was easier to talk in a human body, and she stared up at Hashirama as his eyes widened.

"Keh. Look here, Hokage, I don't give a damn who you are but if you're a threat to my home I will kill you. My father and I put our oath that we would do anything in our power to protect this village, regardless of who we have to face, and we both intend to honor that word until we die. Unlike you humans we at least have instincts and an honor code and we are nothing like that Kyuubi you're thinking of. He's not a true youkai, he was born of great rage, and none of those tailed beasts are as strong as my father and I. Now take your forces and leave." The large canine barked, shifting to his humanoid form, and Hashirama frowned. "What do you mean they aren't true youkai?" Yume rolled her eyes. "True youkai are spirits of nature given either elemental power or an animal familiar. We are Inu Youkai, our forms are of the dogs, and there are even Fire Youkai who are elemental apparitions that look human enough until they blast you with flames." Hashirama hummed, his jutsu vanishing, and he stood level with the two demons. "I will leave but if I hear stories of two giant canine attacking and slaying anyone then I will come for you." Yume lifted a brow. "Right. See ya." The girl waved him off, not concerned, and Sesshoumaru smirked. "That you have upset my daughter enough for her to forget basic manners is astonishing." Sesshoumaru commented before following Yume and the others back toward the Tsukigakure. Hashirama rubbed his chin gently, in thought, and paused as he turned to look at the others with him. He was no fool to bring his whole force but those he'd brought were strong. "Come, we must return to Konoha." His wife was giving birth soon, he needed to be there just in case the Kyuubi acted up, and the group of Shinobi began discussing what they'd learned of true youkai and the Guardians of the Tsukigakure.

* * *

**The newly revised Jewels and Shuriken. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did when writing it, and the next chapter will be up ASAP. **


End file.
